


He's the lily of the valley

by Faircity



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity
Summary: /《天意怎知》番外，大约发生在两人刚刚结婚没多久；但本篇没有提及ABO设定，唯一沿用的就是原文中强行HE和战后工作、结婚的设定。所以理解成单篇也可以。





	He's the lily of the valley

《谷中百合花》（Lily of the valley）是我从小特别喜欢的一首圣歌，是19世纪中期为基督救世军的志愿者（多为年轻人）写的，后来被广泛传唱，尤其深得年轻信徒的喜爱。基督教教派众多，各个教派都有自己的圣歌、赞美诗，而《谷中百合花》是为数不多的被各个教派接受为圣歌的曲目之一。它的中文译本我认为最好的是神学作家和翻译家谢雪如老先生在1984年编译的版本，也是为数不多的非常素雅优美的中译圣歌。

“洁白，纯净，芳香”是英文原文中没有直接对应的，私自觉得乃是信达雅中“雅”那个境界的典范。原文的直接翻译是“仅仅是祂，让我看到所有我所需洁净和完全的”。特别喜欢中文版的这处，觉得特别适合形容Des :P

————————

或许东南小镇总是时间静止之处。任凭外面的世界闹个天翻地覆，镇上的人们还是按部就班、心平气和地过着自己简单朴素却踏踏实实的日子。

林奇堡就是这样的小镇。5年前珍珠港的惊天重创在全美利坚民众心里燃起正义的怒火，林奇堡人也不列外，男孩们心怀国父故州人豪情万丈的赤诚忠勇，放下锄头和扳手，拿起枪奔赴千里之外的战场。许多年轻的生命如昙花般绽放又消逝，灿烂微笑凝固成郊外阵亡军人公墓墓碑上嵌进冰冷大理石中的一张小小黑白照片。感谢上帝，另一些士兵虽然经历炼狱，伤痕累累，最终得以活着回家，让初夏芬芳了整个小镇的苹果花清香和家人的诚挚微笑来慢慢安抚那些看得见或看不见的创伤。

而最得主喜悦和赐福的那位青年，坚守信仰，如主救世，未杀一人而成为美国的英雄，不但自己平安凯旋，还带回一个高大英俊的小伙子，一双冰蓝色的眼睛虽然看上去冷冷的还有点儿玩世不恭，可善良的林奇堡人——尤其是带他回来的那个——一下就能从那片纯净蔚蓝中看到干干净净的善良。

曾降临地狱施行救赎的战地天使隐去强大羽翼、藏起荣耀光环，穿上洁白制服，成为一名平凡的公立医院急救员，继续救死扶伤；而拿惯钢枪扔惯手榴弹的宽大手掌如今每天跟康拜因齿轮和运谷车发动机打交道，也会经常在水槽边清洗两个人的晚餐盘，碗碟清洁剂带着茉莉清香的雪白泡沫和清水从指缝间流过时，他会想起自己的爱人第一次带他到镇上的教堂祷告时念的那段经文——你必忘记你的苦楚，就是想起也如流过去的水一样。你在世的日子要比正午更明，虽有黑暗仍像早晨。你有指望，就必稳固。*

Smitty Ryker的指望，叫做Desmond Doss。

他没有一天、一个晚上、一分一秒不想将世界上所有形容美好的词儿酝成缠绵的情话，献给他的棕眸天使。可他从小见过的只有肮脏丑陋的纽约贫民区、拥挤嘈杂的工厂，后来，是冰冷的步枪和子弹，他有限的书面词汇中，用来形容美丽和良善事物的就更少了——直到瘦瘦的青年走进他的人生，过分肥大的军装上还带着山间阳光的温暖和铃兰的香甜。

Desmond是他的指望，他的磐石，他的救赎，他的挚爱。

Smitty踩着高高的梯子给教堂修玻璃窗。战前这些活儿都是做义工的Desmond来干，小医务兵在钢锯岭最后一战为救战友右腿受了重伤，虽然侥幸保住了腿，却留下终生的痼疾，爬高爬低不太灵便了，一到阴天下雨更疼得厉害，于是作为丈夫的Smitty义不容辞地主动接手了这些工作。

明天就是安息日了，教会的琴师也在忙着给钢琴调音，教堂院子里玩耍的几个孩子都好奇地跑进来围住了钢琴看。那位中年绅士也是镇上教会小学的音乐教师，Desmond和Hal都曾是他的学生，对这位温和又博学的老师很是敬重。老师看到梯子顶端嘴里横叼着两枚铁钉的Smitty，微笑朝他挥手致意，Smitty也点头招了下手回礼。围观的孩子们很乖，大概也都是老师的学生，只是奶声奶气地提一些可爱又可笑的问题，好脾气的老师不厌其烦耐心回答着，偶尔讲个小笑话逗得所有孩子咯咯笑起来。Smitty好像在那些小家伙身上看到了当年小Desmond的影子，他没有察觉地弯了一下嘴角，刻意放轻了手里敲敲打打的锤子。

钢琴调好了，老师舒了口气，一个七八岁的小女孩儿从裙子口袋里掏出自己的手帕，踮起脚尖给老师擦额头上的汗。老师微笑着道谢，看着孩子们眼巴巴的样子，会心地笑问道：“我们来弹一首圣歌试试音色怎么样？”

孩子们都欢呼起来。

“你们最喜欢哪一首？”

“《谷中百合花》，老师！”

“对，老师！那首最好听！”

Smitty一边钉着最后一枚钉子，一边听着底下的叽叽喳喳。“谷中百合花”……就是蓝岭山下的水边开遍的那些铃兰？** 教会圣歌还有名字这么有趣的，他还以为都是赞美上帝之类的呢。

 

钢琴的前奏轻盈奏响，不像圣诗，倒更像那些镇上的年轻人们口口相传的欢快民谣，朴素又深情。

他是山谷中百合花  
灿烂明亮晨星  
他使饥渴心灵常能得安慰……

Smitty情不自禁停下了手里的活儿，孩子们稚气又清澈的歌声就像蓝岭山的溪水，让Smitty一下子想起那个晚春的周末，Desmond拉着他到山里去玩，互相追逐嬉闹了半天的两个人气喘吁吁倒在溪边的草地上，头挨着头，手扣着手，Desmond拿指尖描摩着他无名指上的婚戒。暖暖春风携着淡淡清香，他顺着香味瞥过去，看见一手够得着的地方开着一株花繁叶茂的铃兰，小小钟形花朵洁白可爱，花瓣儿在阳光下几乎半透明，那样干净又纯美。忽然他心口充满了那种过去二十一年里不熟悉的、叫做“幸福”的感觉。他随手折了一枝小白花儿，半撑起身子，恶作剧般将花插上爱人微卷的栗色短发。Desmond吃吃笑着，佯怒地伸手去推他，却被他抓住双手的手腕按在两肩之侧，然后Smitty一个敏捷的翻身，拿膝盖撑着重量，将自己强壮的身子覆上他的。

山谷瞬间宁静，整个世界只剩他们两个人，还有小医务兵发间那朵清香习习的小花。Smitty低头正正凝视那双暖茶色的眼眸，亮闪闪，好像掉落了天上的星星——如果天上有焦糖做的星星的话。Desmond也静静地望进那两抹深情的冰蓝，然后温顺地闭上了眼睛。

眼看着热烈的亲吻就要落在唇上，忽然一阵稀疏响动让两个人都惊得差点儿跳起来。不约而同地朝声音方向惊慌望去，只见不远处树丛中，一只尚未成年的小白尾鹿瞪着一双水汪汪的大眼睛一动不动地打量这两个人类，同样的暖茶色，同样的单纯明净，让Smitty想起杰克森堡军营第一次与他四目相对的小医疗兵。

被发现偷看的小鹿扬起四蹄，毛茸茸的白尾巴很快消失在树影深处。Smitty转头摸摸爱人的脸侧：“那小家伙可真像你。”

“又在说傻话了，那是鹿啊。”Desmond咧嘴嘲笑他，脸颊却在他掌心轻蹭着，每一下都像蹭在他心上。于是Smitty小心翼翼地压覆上去，终于得到了那个有着铃兰花和焦糖香甜味道的吻，亲昵间，他含着爱人的下唇，含混不清地轻声呢喃：“就是像你……一样的……眼睛……”

他使饥渴心灵  
常能得安慰

好比山谷中百合花  
洁白 沌净 芳香……

 

Smitty在梯子上深深吸了口气。

——洁白，纯净，芳香。Smitty想，Dossy的上帝，一定是为了他才创造了这三个字，还有这首歌。

痛苦悲伤他怜悯  
忧患时他安慰  
他对我说  
他永住在我心内……

没错，就是这样。他的小医务兵，他的忠贞伴侣，他的丈夫，他的爱人。他的Dossy。

 

孩子们还伴着老师的琴音稚声欢唱，阳光穿过Smitty刚刚修好的窗子，洒在小姑娘们麻花辫梢的蝴蝶结上，给粉红淡紫鹅黄嫩绿的丝带镀上明亮的鎏金边，又把小男孩儿们跑得乱蓬蓬的卷发染成柔软的纯金色。他们不会想到，总是对他们和和气气的Smitty叔叔这会儿脑海中闪现的是怎样的场景：能把人活劈成两段的机枪扫射，火焰喷射器吐出的烈焰烧焦皮肉的恶臭，拖着伤残躯体在血泊中哀嚎呻吟的士兵……而在一片只应地狱才见的悲惨血腥中，一道坚定的清瘦身影，穿梭在枪林弹雨之间，让那些垂死挣扎的战友看到生的希望。

“我在这儿，我陪着你呢，我会让你好起来！”

Smitty不太记得每一次进攻或撤退的具体场景，不太记得Clover上尉布置的战术或Howell中士的怒吼，却清清楚楚地记得每一次小医务兵在他附近用身体为伤员挡住飞落的泥土弹片时喊出的这句话。Desmond不放弃任何一个伤者，也没有放弃他。

现在，那句承诺依然作数。Desmond依然陪着他，在心里，在身边。

 

孩子们唱完歌欢笑着跑出去继续玩，Smitty爬下梯子，慢慢走到钢琴旁边，正迟疑着该怎么开口，音乐老师对他笑道：“Desmond小时候也最爱唱这首圣歌。”

当然。没有人比Dossy更配得上。

老师似乎看出了他的心思，合上歌谱本问道：“你也喜欢吗，Smitty？”

Smitty这会儿有不好意思了，不过依然抓了抓一头金发承认道：“我以前从来没听过，真好听。”

老师笑了笑，递上刚合上的歌本：“那么送给你吧，孩子，这上面有歌词。”

Smitty连忙摆手：“不，我不能要，老师……”

老师将歌本塞在他手里，拍拍他的手臂：“Desmond当年在我班上时，我也送过他一模一样的歌本，他小时候那么淘气，带着Hal到处疯跑，肯定早就丢了，你就再帮他领一份回去吧。”

 

Smitty高高兴兴地揣着歌本回到家，听到Desmond在楼上卧室讲电话。他哼着那支轻快的曲调，从衬衫里摸出那本薄薄的小册子，彩色封面上是一只在溪边低头喝水的小鹿，如茵绿草上开着几株雪白铃兰。Smitty将歌本小心翼翼地立在壁炉架上。

厨房水槽边沥着刚刚洗干净的蔬菜，Desmond用丈夫的旧格子衬衫拆改的围裙被随手搭在餐椅背上。Smitty继续哼着歌，系上那条对他来说稍微有点小的围裙，捞起一根西洋芹麻利地切起来。等到水槽边的蔬菜都切完，兴头上的男人才意识到好久没听见Desmond讲电话的声音了。一回头，他的丈夫正站在厨房门口，一手扶着门框，一手虚挡在唇边，微微张开的双唇依然从指缝中毫不掩饰地流露着惊讶，双暖茶色大眼睛睁得圆圆的盯着他，那神色仿佛在圣诞树下发现了意想不到丰厚礼物的孩子。

Desmond听到Smitty回家就赶紧跟Teach最后确认下个月去这位好战友现在职教的中学参加课外讲座的事，然后匆匆收了线下楼。在楼梯上他听到自己再熟悉不过的曲调，还有再熟悉不过的声音——然而这两者的结合却是让他震惊的陌生，就像他手里忽然握上一杆步枪。

Desmond不在乎Smitty是不是教徒。他爱上这个男人，就爱一个原原本本的他，珍视感激他对自己的各种好，同时宽容和接受他的任何不完美——就像救主耶稣当年无条件爱了不完美的世人。和所有伴侣不信主的虔诚教徒一样，他当然也希望能和他的爱人同享主恩的甜美。后方医院里他为Smitty读圣经，伏在他床畔祷告，给他唱教会的歌，Smitty都没表现出任何反感，甚至在判断他身体还不错的时候撒娇似的要求“再读一段嘛Dossy”……不过很快小医务兵救意识到对方根本不在乎听的是什么，只要是他的声音、他的陪伴就好。对此Smitty供认不讳：“我要耶稣爱我干啥。我有你了，我不缺爱。你昨天念的那段圣经说啥来的？‘我必不至缺乏’***。你看，上帝说我不用信他。”

渎神的话从那嘟着的嘴里说出来，配上那双蓝眼睛，就让Desmond没了脾气，委实也是知道Smitty从小被伤害和背叛的太多，很难再轻信人，或神。这认知让心疼顿时盖过一切。不过当时小医务兵还是哭笑不得地看着让他打掩护、大大咧咧倚在病床上违反院规抽烟的伤员男友：“那说的是有了主，‘我必不至缺乏’， Smitty。”

回答他的是带着香烟辛辣气味的用力拥抱：“我不要他。我要你。”

后来Desmond再也不提这事，很大的原因就是防止倔脾气上来像个孩子般口无遮拦的爱人再说什么大不敬的话。回到林奇堡后，Smitty倒是很乐意陪他去教堂祷告，并且特别积极地揽下了以前他负责的义工，虽然知道这都是为了他，Desmond心里已经很满足了。他想，他可以为他们两个人祈祷和感恩，然后好好爱Smitty，这样足够好了。

没想到他已经彻底放弃之后，爱人却忽然在厨房里切着马铃薯胡萝卜，兴致勃勃地唱起了圣歌。

还是他从小就特别喜欢的那首。

然而他的丈夫似乎没觉得这有什么不妥，看他立在那儿愣愣地看直了眼，以寻常的轻松口吻问道：“今天工作辛苦么？刚才谁的电话？藜麦你想弄沙拉还是烩饭？”

Desmond吸了口气：“不辛苦。Teach的电话。烩饭。”然后试探地小心加上一句，“Smitty你刚才是在唱歌吗？”

“我今天在教堂修窗子时听到的！你小时候的音乐老师带孩子们唱，老师告诉我你也喜欢……你喜欢的吧？”

Desmond走上前，望着他的眼睛笑了：“没错，我很喜欢，小时候在班上总是唱得最大声那一个。你呢，你也喜欢吗？”

他的丈夫使劲点头：“我听到就会想到你，就会忍不住一直哼一直唱……”

本来还沉浸在惊喜中的Desmond忽然意识到不对，拉住那只一直在自己后背抚摸的手臂袖子：“等等Smitty……你——你是说，你听到就会想到主吧？”

没想到他的丈夫比他还懵：“What？我想他干啥？”

“亲爱的……”无力地抬起右手掩面，Desmond再次哭笑不得，“我真的很高兴你喜欢这首圣歌，不过，这歌和我没有一点儿关系……是赞美耶稣基督像溪水边的铃兰，洁白，明亮，纯净，甘甜。”

“这些，不就是你吗？”他的爱人也再次犯起了倔脾气，“钢锯岭上可没有耶稣基督，我只有你，还有你救的其他74个弟兄也是。我们受伤痛苦的时候，你给我们力量，给我们安慰，好多人都说，因为被过量的吗啡弄迷糊了，当时你背着他们往悬崖边跑，都以为在天使的翅膀上。”

这个，Desmond其实是知道的。有好几次他背着比自己沉十几二十公斤的大块头伤员咬牙将他们运往安全地带的时候，都听到背上的人被疼痛扭曲了声音虚弱地说着胡话：谢谢你来接我上天堂，是上帝派你来的吗？我还以为天使都穿白袍子。

曾经的地狱，一旦携手闯过，在和平安稳的现今回忆起来，却不再那么疼痛恐怖，只是让他心头格外柔软。于是像在后方医院病房里那次一样，他再次妥协了。

“你喜欢就好，只要不跟牧师先生这样说，好吗？”他微踮脚尖在爱人的下巴上吻了一下，却发现那双本来亮晶晶的蓝眼睛还是黯了一下。

“你还是生气了吧……因为我不信你的上帝还乱唱了圣歌……”

Desmond眼前瞬间出现一只将捡来的脏兮兮破网球当宝物叼来放进主人的拖鞋献宝、却被狠狠责骂了的金毛大猎犬。然后这只大猎犬还系着他的围裙，用自己的旧衬衫改的。

谁能忍心让这么忠实又漂亮的大猎犬受委屈？何况是Desmond。

Smitty被温柔又热烈地拥进爱人怀里时，紧紧环绕在腰间的细瘦手臂让他的心一下子又重新亮起来。他一下子就放心地确信，他的小医务兵心情如常静谧恬美。

“对你生气吗？”他的小医务兵双手捧住他的脸，双眼满漾温柔，“永远不会。”

小他几岁的男人终于重新露出了笑容，有点难为情地小声“坦白”：“在部队里的时候，Teach说送给爱人最浪漫的礼物就是自己写的情歌……可我小学都没念完，诗啊歌啊的我真是写不出……尽管我每天都想给你写一首。”

天哪，光是听到爱人这么说，Desmond就觉得已经浪漫极了的情诗了。

“然后我听到你的音乐老师带着一群孩子在教堂唱这首歌，不是你们平常唱的‘主啊’‘上帝啊’之类的，好简单，让我这种不识几个字也不信上帝的人都听得懂，而且它好美，好像每一句都是你为我做过的事，每一字都是我想给你写的诗……”

你是我的磐石，我的力量，我的坚固保障，我的绝境希望。

你纯洁，明亮，芬芳。

你和我，共过患难，

你为我，分过忧伤。

我会甘愿为你再上一次战场。

因为你说过，你会永远陪在我身旁。

——Smitty，这不但是你想为我写的诗，也是我想为你写的。

因为携手行过死荫幽谷而后相爱的两个人，将是彼此终生的拯救和安慰。

小医务兵揽住爱人的后颈，再次轻吻了一下对方的唇角。

“我喜欢听你唱这歌。你信不信主都没关系，有我为我们两个人祷告呢。神会喜悦每个人唱他的圣歌。以后也唱给我听，好不好？”

“我的玉米杆子这么喜欢，”他英俊的爱人解下那条在他身上显得滑稽可笑的围裙，就着那个吻一把将他捞进怀里，灼热呼吸就着低语拂上他的耳畔，“那我是不是可以要个小奖励，嗯？”

一下就明白Smitty想要的“奖励”是什么，小医务兵一下子双颊绯红。

 

厨房里响起湿腻腻的亲吻声和断断续续的呻吟时，晚风卷着白纱窗帘掠过，一片铃兰花瓣随风飘上壁炉架，挡住了歌本封面上小鹿的漂亮棕色大眼睛。

 

————END————

* 旧约·约伯记11:16-18.

** Lily of the valley歌名来自圣经旧约中的经文“我是纱伦的玫瑰花，我是山谷中的百合花”，中文翻译可能是误译，也可能是为了适应中国信众常识认知的传教需要故意这样翻译，其实lily of the valley是铃兰的别称之一，正确的中文译名其实是“山谷百合”，并不是中国常见的百合花。铃兰的花语是“终于回归的幸福”，在西方传统印象中纯洁干净而朴素甜美。

*** 耶和华是我的牧者，我必不至缺乏。——旧约·诗篇23:1。是《诗篇》中被引用和喜爱最多的篇章之一，尤其是在军队中特别受欢迎。


End file.
